


Home is wherever you are.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: WW2 AU [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, Recovery, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin's recovery...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is wherever you are.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Yeah okay again I saw this picture
> 
> http://sven-devils.tumblr.com/post/94233481592
> 
> And was like 'oh this AU, I love it so muuuccchhh' then I remembered I promised to add to it, so ta dah!))

Months it took for Dwalin to recover fully and Ori was there everyday, through the terrible sessions of Dwalin talking to Doctor Oin about the necessary therapies he would have to take to get full movement in his legs again, to the weeks of building up the muscles Dwalin once had in his strong legs, it hadn't been easy and Dwalin's temper seemed to worsen with his frustration but Ori didn't mind, because he knew the large man was only reacting how a normal human being would, as he was afraid and angry with himself. When the day came when Dwalin finally received his metal legs was the day Ori was truly amazed by the man he loved.

 

Dwalin nervously watched as the doctor and his staff strapped the legs onto the large mans thigh, before helping him up. The veteran wobbled slightly and Ori was their instantly to help him stable himself, the small man wrapped his hands around the back of the mans neck and his upper arm to steady him and Dwalin slipped his hand around the small mans waist, then they stood their for a long moment just gazing at each other, a smile on the elder mans face that Ori hadn't seen since they were first parted. They gazed lovingly at each other for the longest time as Dwalin swept his hand up and brushed Ori's copper curls behind his ear, that's when Ori saw it, the man he had once loved and cherished reborn right before his eyes, he was still afraid, Ori could tell, but this was Dwalin and he was home, he was home with Ori once again. The smaller man would have kissed the larger man right there had it not been for the pairs on burning eyes on them, all the staff looking unsure and a little bit hatefully at the pair, Ori broke from the embrace then as Oin took the larger mans hand and began leading him over to the training bars where he would have support for every step he took.

 

Dwalin made the fastest recovery Oin had ever seen in this type of patient, even when his metal legs gave in or he fell to the floor he would instantly hoist himself back up, even if Oin told him to rest sometimes, Dwalin would shove away the concerned hands and say he could do it himself which he did, placing a hand on the back of the metal joint where his knee would have been and pushing up, grabbing the railing at his side instantly.

 

It wasn't long until Dwalin was formally discharged. Ori helped him walk home, which was now the schoolhouse Ori had been teaching at, with the war still on of course so the children were still in need of teaching and Ori was the one to supply it, Dwalin didn't mind of course, he still needed to visit his elder brother to tell him he was okay and Ori agreed, the larger man then added that he would be needing to see Ori's elder brothers soon and when the smaller man asked why the elder man simply smiled and shrugged slightly.

 

"Well, here we our, our new home." Ori said as they walked up the hilly path towards the school house, the larger man walked with a wooden cane though he insisted on not needing it, but Ori made sure he had it with him just in case. 

 

"It's lovely Ori." Dwalin replied with a fond smile as he saw the way Ori's eyes lit up with joy at the sight of his school, children and teaching had always been Ori's passion and the larger man was happy to see Ori final had his own school like he always dreamed of.

 

"I can't wait to show you our room." Ori stated innocently but Dwalin chuckled at what would have been an innuendo if anyone else said it.

 

"I'm sure you're laddie, what were those letters you sent about wanting to be in my strong arms again?" Dwalin teased and Ori choked slightly on his own words in realisation.

 

"I-I didn't mean that, I mean't the house is really nice." Ori said, a sharp brush spreading over his cheeks. "It's really small but it is still manageable for two."

 

"I only tease, Ori, I am glad to be home." Dwalin said before he leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly to Ori's cheek as they walked onto the porch of the house and Ori turned into the kiss and pressed his lips to Dwalin, pulling the older man into a passionate kiss and wrapping his arms around the mans neck as the larger man tugged him closer and lifted him off the floor.

 

Now it felt like home to Ori. Because Ori's home was wherever Dwalin was.

**Author's Note:**

> (( Tell me what you think?? Should I continue this AU or nah??))


End file.
